Together Forever
by Skull1412
Summary: Percy saves Luke from the clutches of Kronos with the help of a mysterious friend. The others come and sees a scene that they never thought possible, Percy and Nico knew each other long before camp. But to throw them more off, Nico is one of them too! What will happen to the three demigods now! Soon a new demigod comes to camp that has a huge ego, what will happen to them now?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Percy saw Lu-no, Kronos run to the throne room out of the corner of his eye. He slashed down a dracaena and ran after Kronos. "Meet me at the throne room once you finish here." he told Athena who nodded at him and went back to fighting 3 hellhounds.

When Percy reached the throne room he saw Lu-no, Kronos waiting for him in the middle of the room. Kronos grinned, Hello Perseus Jackson, a good fight you and the other weakling put up, but now it is time for you die."

Percy lowered head and his bangs covered his eyes, "Luke…was that promise a lie? You promised so long ago….you couldn't have forgotten though right?"

Percy lifted his head and Kronos saw tears in his eyes and backed up. They dully noted the others in the throne room as his eyes flickered from gold to blue and finally settled on blue.

"Percy, I didn't forget…I remember, I remember that promise Percy." Percy smiled softly at Luke, "I can help Luke, I can get him out of you, just trust me and we can get him out." Luke looked at him in the eyes, "I trusted you back then and I still trust you now little brother."

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Setting Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The Olympians and the demigods raced to the throne room once they finished off the monsters on the surface. They heard voices in the throne room when they got closer they heard Percy. "-promised so long ago…you couldn't have forgotten though right?"

They barged in the throne room but stopped short when they saw tears in Percy's eyes. They looked at Luke and saw his eyes flickering and set on blue.

"Percy, I didn't forget…I remember, I remember that promise Percy." Percy smiled and said, "I can help Luke, I can get him out of you, just trust me and we can get him out."

They looked at each other confused, _'How could Percy do that and what is his relationship with Luke?'_

They saw Luke lift his head and say, "I trusted you back then and I still trust you now little brother."

Hermes and Poseidon was about to yell out but Hades and Athena put a hand over their mouth before they could. Athena had a grossed out face as she held her hand on Poseidon's mouth with made a few people giggle.

Then everyone went back to staring at the two in shock as Percy walked over to Luke and pulled out a necklace with a bluish-green jewel wrapped in metal shaped like vines, the metal was Celestial Bronze mixed with Imperial Gold and a hint of Stygian in it.

He put the necklace on Luke's forehead and everyone stared in awe as a golden aura appeared around Luke and seemed to be sucked into the necklace. When the golden aura was completely sucked in the necklace it faintly glowed green then changed to blue for a split second before disappearing completely.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Luke was about to collapse of exhaustion but Percy quickly caught him. "H-How did you do that?" Athena asked wide-eyed at Percy and the necklace."

Percy looked at them then at the necklace, "It's from a good friend." was all Percy said as he slowly put Luke down.

Hermes ran towards Luke with Apollo behind him. "LUKE!" Hermes shouted as he tackled Luke who just woke up and was about to get up.

"Dad," Luke slowly, "you are gonna choke me." Hermes quickly let go of him and everyone saw tears running his eyes. "Hermes, can you step back? I need to check Luke to see if Kronos really is gone."

Hermes nodded and kissed Luke on the forehead before running and tackling Percy repeating thank yous at him.

Luke chuckled at them while Apollo checked him. "You know, knowing Percy he really did take him out and I no longer feel him inside of me." he told Apollo and he stared at him intensely to see if he was lying and saw that he was telling the truth.

"Kronos is truly out of him!" Apollo informed the others. "How could this be?" Zeus said frustratingly and pointed his Lighting Bolt at Percy in a 'If-you-don't-tell-me-I'm-gonna-fry-you' way.

Percy shrugged, "I already told you I got this necklace from a friend, but to put short, Kronos's essence was sucked into this necklace."

Athena looked at him, "That doesn't make sense! It isn't possible at all." Percy shrugged, "I don't know that was what my friend told me and I don't question as long as it saves my brother."

Annabeth narrowed her eyes, "You keep saying brother but you haven't known each other that long." Luke and Percy grinned at the same time and it looked _exactly_ the same which made everyone shudder.

"Who said we didn't know each other?" they said at the exact same time like they did this many times.

"By the way Percy, was that _friend_ of yours _**her**_?" Luke asked Percy curiously.

Nico came up to them and grinned, "Yup and she gave us a present too!"

The three ignored the yells of "You too Nico?!" from everyone else.

Luke's eyes brightened up like it was his first Christmas, "Now you tell me?! Give it here!" he tackled Nico who laughed.

"Ok ok, here!" he said and thrusted out a present in front of Luke. He eagerly took the present and ripped out the wrapping and pulled out two gauntlets.

"Really, Percy, are you sure this isn't yours?" Luke asked.

"Nope, it was from her, I got a cool pin that changes into an invisible cloak though." Percy said with a smile.

"I got a duck plushy." Nico said with a blush, "That spits out fire." he added.

"No way! Why does your sound cooler!" Luke exclaimed, pounced on Percy and tickled him.

Once Percy was a laughing mess Luke stalked behind Nico but Nico ran off before he could get him. They chased each other and they both stepped on Percy, who was getting up, as they ran in circles.

"AH!" Nico yelled as Luke caught his arm and as if in slow motion, he fell down and spectacularly kissed the floor.

"Nico, I didn't know you like the floor like _that_!" Luke said, taking a picture while grinning.

Percy who was facing them with a foot print on the side of his face and one on his stomach, started to laugh again.

"Shut up! That was my second kiss!" Nico sputtered as he got up from kissing the floor.

Percy and Luke blinked, "Second?" they asked at the same time. They saw Nico get a red that should not be possible.

"The first one was from her." Nico said with emphasis on her. The other two grinned in recognition while everyone else assume her was the _**her**_ they kept bringing up.

"Well our first kiss was from her too, but I didn't think Mr. Shy Guy would go up to her and kiss her!" Luke teased him.

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Nico screamed as if trying to keep his rapidly losing pride.

"Oh? Sure, an _accident_ that you **happen** to trip on _nothing_ and just happen to land on top of her and **kiss** her too." Percy added in.

Nico's face became redder if possible which sent Percy and Luke in fits of laughter.

Everyone else just stared in amusement while Hades in horror that the thought of Nico _**accidentally**_ kissing a girl. Poseidon and Hermes had a blank face at the news of three boys kissing the same girl.

"So when are we gonna visit her anyways?" Luke asked the other two.

Percy pondered this for a while then grinned, "How 'bout now?!" He took out a round green ball and threw it on the floor and it released a dark blue mist which surrounded the three boys. Before the others could go after them the mist disappeared and so did the three.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notice: I'm going on a 2 week trip, once I come back I will update for sure.**

 **Chapter 3:**

Percy, Luke, and Nico appeared in front of a tiny hut. It looked small but they knew it was enchanted so the inside was bigger.

"It's been a while since I've been here." Luke said with his eyes glazed over as he remembered all the times he's been here.

"Let's go inside then Luke, she would like to see you." Percy said with excitement.

The three walked towards the door with Luke in the front. Luke hesitated before knocking on the door. In 4 seconds the door flung open.

A girl that looked about 8 years old was at the entrance. Her hair was dark brown so it almost looked black and her eyes were a dark blue color. She immediately brighten up when she saw them.

"The Annoying Triplets are back!" she said happily.

"Kuromi, we aren't even brothers." Luke sighed at the nickname.

"But you are annoying Luke." Kuromi said and pinched his cheek.

"Kuromi, what are you doing in your 8 year old form?" Percy asked her.

"I was taking care of a tiny puppy and my older hands couldn't help it." She explained and pushed them in.

She then went over to a table with a tiny puppy; she gently picked and placed it on its bed.

"So I assume that you guys won the war?" she said as tossed them a can of orange Fanta.

"We did, we saved Luke too thanks to you." Nico said and nudged Luke.

"What did the Olympians say about me?" Kuromi asked as they all sat at the table.

"We didn't really let them say anything Kuromi." Percy said with a straight face that immediately cracked.

"I think they wanted to say something about all of us kissing you." Luke smiled in amusement as he watched Nico become red.

Kuromi raised an eyebrow at them.

"It slipped out when Nico fell and kissed the floor." Percy said before cracking up again.

"Ah, I see, are you going to stay the night or are you going to go back to camp." she asked.

"We have to go back to camp or else Chiron would worry and become fully gray." Percy told her in amusement.

The three saw something flash through her eyes but it was gone before they could know what it was.

"I see, would you like to ride your horses? They missed you dearly." she offered.

"Yes!" the three exclaimed and raced off to the stables.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Kuromi couldn't help but feel sadness overwhelm her when she saw the three run off to the stables. She has been alone for so long and when they showed up, happiness blossomed in her.

' _But everything must move on Kuromi.'_ she chided herself, _'Don't be selfish and hold them back, after all, they already moved on and left me behind.'_

She felt tears spring into her eyes but quickly wiped them away when Luke called her.

"Kuromi! What's taking so long?!" Percy shouted.

"I was making sure the puppy was sleeping! I'm coming now!" she called back.

As she was about to run to the stables she couldn't help but notice a box on the table. She stopped herself and approached it. She knew by the aura around it that it belonged to Percy.

"Don't go into Percy's stuff Kuromi." she scolded herself but couldn't help the curiosity and opened it.

Her eyes widen as she saw a beautiful ring and a carving on it.

 _Seaweed Brain and Wise Girl Forever_

She smiled and closed it quickly before rushing out the door to the stables.

' _Of course Percy has someone he loves, he moved on after all. I'll always be left behind by people dear to me.'_ she thought to herself sadly.

"Kuromi, does it really take that long to check on a puppy?" Nico asked as his horse galloped to her with him on it.

"Well Nico, he has a habit of curling up and covering his head, awake or asleep so I couldn't tell and I was afraid I would wake him up. It took a while to confirm that he was indeed sleeping." she explained.

"Oh." was all Nico said before his horse galloped on without permission.

"Oi! Shade! Stop!" Nico screamed as they raced off.

Kuromi couldn't help but giggle at Nico screaming his head off.

"Kuromi!" Luke called as he lead her horse Flare to her.

Luke knew something was wrong as he saw her eyes held a sadness as she looked at Nico. He didn't know why but he wanted to know what was wrong.

"Here's Flare, are you gonna race with us or not?" he asked her.

"Of course I am!" Kuromi scoffed, "Get ready for your defeat for the 157th time Luke."

"Nope! I'm gonna win for once Kuromi, I've been practicing after all." Luke informed.

Kuromi grinned at him, "Let's see how much you've improved then Luke." she said as she got on her horse and got ready to race.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Percy and Nico who finally got his horse under control, joined in when they saw Luke and Kuromi getting ready for a race. Kuromi smirked at the boys with a mischievous glint in her eyes

"Ready to eat my horse's dust boys?" she taunted.

"I bet you'll eat my horse's dust instead Kuromi." Percy disagreed stubbornly.

Kuromi laughed at his determined face, he looked constipated to her. Luke and Nico held slight smiles; they knew what Kuromi was thinking about now.

"If you say so, but if I win you're doing the dishes!" she said, giving Luke and Nico a small signal, then quickly shout, "GO!"

The three that knew about it raced off, leaving Percy to eat their horse's dust. Percy who was surprised by this revelation, fell off his own horse and landed on his bottom.

' _My my Percy, how could you be so careless.'_ his horse snickered.

"Shut up Aqua! There was just a bee near me that's all." Percy said indignantly while having a scarlet blush on his cheek as he got up.

Aqua snorted but didn't comment on it, Percy knew she didn't believe him anyways. Percy glared daggers at Aqua who just jogged ahead of Percy.

"Aqua, wait! Hold on, don't leave me behind!" Percy shouted at Aqua who continued like she never heard Percy.

After 5 minutes of Percy trying to catch a jogging horse, Aqua started to run, leaving Percy to eat his own horse's dust. Percy cursed in Greek before flopping on the ground.

Meanwhile, Luke was having a blast; he was currently in the league of the race. His determined smile was full blast as he urged his horse Light on.

"Hey Luke! See you at the finish line!" Kuromi shouted.

Luke was about to swerve his head to look at Kuromi but before he could, a blur raced past him and Light. He snapped his head up and managed to make out Kuromi in the blur that ran past him.

Kuromi and Flare slowed down a bit so Kuromi could give him a victorious smirk and blow him an air kiss before speeding off. Luke growled and slowed down a bit to glare at Kuromi's direction.

Nico and Shade suddenly ran past him, Nico was looking ahead and not at Luke when he said one word, "Idiot."

Luke gaped at the other two, _'Since when were they that fast?'_

Light neighed angrily as if saying, _'Get your mind together or I'll leave you behind you idiot!'_

Luke obediently did just that, "Hurry Light, we must catch up!"

They took off at the speed of light but as in slow motion, they suddenly saw Aqua with no Percy on her. Luke gave her wide eyes and an open mouth at not seeing Percy but couldn't comment as time resumed and he and Light sped off.

"Luke you are a slowpoke! I thought you said you'll win!" Kuromi teased as she and Nico spotted him running around the corner from the finish line.

"Shut up Kuromi! I'll win next time for sure!" Luke shouted at her.

Kuromi's eyes twinkled with happiness as Luke finally crossed the finish line. Luke was about to get off Light when Aqua crossed the finish line as well.

"Where's Percy?" Nico asked as he didn't see Percy anywhere.

Aqua neighed triumphantly and said something to the other horses making them snicker a bit and stomp on the ground lightly.

"You left Percy behind?!" Kuromi shouted and start to laugh and roll on the ground.

Nico and Luke looked surprised a bit before laughing along with Kuromi. When they were done laughing they noticed Percy from the edge of the cliff as he trudged up the mountain but was only at the base.

"There is Percy!" Kuromi shouted, her 8 year old form jumping up and down as she spotted Percy.

"He's so slow, should we go down there?" Nico asked.

"Nah, let him come up here." Luke dismissed, he wanted to pick on Percy for this.

"Let's go gather some plants then!" Kuromi smiled, bringing out three bags from her pocket.

' _She planned this, she definitely planned this!'_ the other two thought.

"C'mon! Even a slug with a slow pill and go faster than you boys!" Kuromi shouted back, already at the edge of the woods on the mountain.

The two sighed and looked at each other, both shrugging before running after Kuromi who was already picking berries, nuts, fruits, and herbs rapidly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

By the time Percy finally arrived the three already had 6 full bags and it was nighttime. Percy gave a glare to all of them who grinned and an extreme one to Aqua who snorted in amusement before Percy fell to the floor in exhaustion.

"Percy get up, we have to go back down, you need to go back to camp right?" Kuromi said with a cheeky smile.

Percy made a sound of a despairing groan but didn't move from his position from the floor. Luke snorted and sauntered over before kicking Percy lightly to roll him over.

"Come on Percy, Chiron's gonna wonder where we are." Nico urged with a huge grin.

"Lemme sleep Nico." Percy groaned.

Kuromi's smiled vanished when a loud howl was heard in the distance, "Oh no, you gotta go now boys! It's too late and you need to leave pronto!"

"Kuromi? What are yo-" Percy was cut off when Kuromi threw a ball the size of a small marble and gray smoke was clouding over them, she gave the boys a small, sad smile before saying, "Bye bye…"

"KUROMI!" Percy shouted but when the gray smoke cleared they were in the Hades Cabin, green smoke appeared on the floor in front of them and when it went out their items and a sleepy puppy was there in its place.

"That's the dog from Kuromi's hut house!" Nico said pointing at the dog who was slowly going back into the realm of sleep.

"Why did Kuromi do that?" Luke asked.

"I, don't know Luke, but that howl was terrifying." Percy said shakingly.

"Percy! Nico! Luke! There you guys are! Where have you boys been?" Chiron scolded as he galloped over to the three boys.

"Exactly! Where have you been?!" Annabeth asked as she stomped over in worry.

"At a friend's don't worry Annabeth." Luke reassured making Annabeth relax knowing that she could trust Luke.

"You think she'll be ok?" Nico asked as he stood up and dusted himself getting his normal attitude back now that he was with different people.

"Well, she probably would be able to handle, she protected us and the puppy in case it went out of hand but she'll probably be ok." Percy said getting up as well but didn't bother to try to clean himself not minding the dirt, twigs, and other things on him.

"Who exactly were you with?" Chiron asked.

" _ **A friend's."**_ the three boys said simultaneously not giving away Kuromi's identity making Annabeth frustrated, she was a daughter of Athena and she had to know.

"Just tell us who she is!" Annabeth huffed.

The three boys looked at her, _**"Sorry but no."**_

Annabeth pouted but sighed in defeat, she'll find out later whether the boys liked it or not. That was when she grinned as an idea formed in her mind; she had a plan to make them accidentally give her information on this mysterious girl.


End file.
